


I know you can't die, but how about you come back to mine?

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Comfort, Crying, Deadpool being Deadpool, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, video store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -“I work at a movie theater and I’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU
Relationships: Death (Marvel)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)

Peter couldn’t believe this was his job now: a movie theatre usher. Spiderman was mopping up coke and chocolate out of carpet. It wasn’t bad by any means, but it was just that he could only work weekday afternoons or weekends on account of college and being a superhero. Which meant it was boring, being mainly small children and old people. And disgusting. Cleaning up spilt food, vomit, and other body fluids he’d rather not question. And he would put up with Boomers and Karens arguing with him about ticket prices Every. Single. Shift. He would rather be fighting some half-bred super villain in sewers of New York than hear one more child throw a tantrum because he wasn’t allowed blue slushie. 

Today had been busier than usual; a while ago Peter’s boss had decided to run a old movies for a few weeks to bring back some revenue that he’d been losing to streaming services. And it was a good idea; the younger generation had lost out on experiencing older movies on the big screen, so in they flocked. And the boss had offered Peter time and half to work a bit later since it was a Saturday night.

It was currently 8:40pm and Peter was standing outside one of the theatres, sleepily leaning on his broom, waiting for the crowd to filter out of the _Romeo + Juliet_. He hadn’t gotten home until sunrise this morning. And he had only gotten about five hours sleep before coming to work. If it wasn’t for the slight income increase, which he desperately needed, he might have called in sick.

_I was up all-night swinging around protecting the city,_ _I can’t come in today,_ Peter imaged himself saying to the manager. The face they’d make would have been pretty amusing.

Once the trickle of patrons left the theatre Peter headed in, relieved as it was an adult movie so there shouldn’t be too much mess for him to clean by himself. He didn’t notice that there was one person left until he had cleaned half the theatre. He nearly fell over the row of seats in front of him when he saw Spiderman’s friend, the mercenary with a mouth, sitting by himself in full costume, katana’s and all, _crying??? _How did Peter not see him come in?

Peter wanted to run over and ask him if he was ok, he’d never seen Wade cry before. But he hesitated. They had been on a first name basis for a while but, Deadpool didn’t know what Peter’s face looked like. To run over with concern now would be weird, and he wasn’t prepared to reveal his face right now. He better play it cool. Peter removed his name tag, slipping it into his pocket before slowly approaching the hero.

“Uh, excuse me. Are you okay… Deadpool, right?” Wade looked up at him, how on earth has he not drowned in his mask yet? There was popcorn in his lap half eaten, and what was left half spilled in his lap. But he didn’t answer. He’d stopped sobbing, he pretended to wipe his cheeks.

“Great. First I lose it in a crowded cinema and now I’m crying in front of a hot child.”

“Are you okay?” Peter asked again. “Was it the movie? The ending was pretty sad…”

“The real tragedy is me.” Deadpool moaned, yet completely seriously. Peter reframed form rolling his eyes; leave it up to Wade to make everything about him.

“Lose a lover, did you?” He asked, smiling sadly. Peter didn’t actually know anything about Wade’s romantic past. After all, it wasn’t exactly something they discussed in their crime fighting activities.

“In a way,” Wade sniffed. “I can’t die, don’t cha know. I tried to be with _her_ but _NOOO_! I gotta go be immortal and shit!” Wade knocked the rest of his popcorn onto the floor and Peter’s face fell for one of two reasons - not only was this incredibly sad information to learn about his merc friend, but also – he was nearly done cleaning and now there’s more mess.

“Sorry to hear that.” Peter sighed, brushing the popcorn into his dustpan while Wade just continued to sob.

“Excuse me Deadpool but we have another showing in a few minutes. I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.” 

Deadpool sighed, wiping his nose and got up, panda eyes awfully sad. Peter reached out to take his hand, it was probably too friendly of a gesture considering they were supposed to be strangers, but it didn’t matter to either of them.

He gently led Wade out of the theatre. But he knew he couldn’t just let him leave through the front. Deadpool didn’t pay much attention to public opinions, but Peter did. And he knew seeing a sniffling, sad hero moping through the lobby probably wouldn’t do Wade any favours. So, he continued leading him through a staff door and out the back to empty the rubbish. Wade just stood there. Snuffling.

Peter paused and groaned to himself. He couldn’t leave Wade alone when he was like this; it wasn’t often the older man got so depressed, and when he did Peter knew he was 10 times more reckless than usual. He probably might go out and die a few times. And even though Peter knew very well he was immortal, he still didn’t like to think of his friend getting hurt like that. What Wade needed was some TLC and some ice cream. Whoever _she _was, Wade needs to move on.

“I’m about to get off work, how about we go find you a happy movie to watch and we can watch it together ok?” Peter said looking up at Deadpool, feeling like he was talking to a child. Wade nodded, but then frowned.

“Wait. What the fuck? Why?”

“Because you’re sad. We can’t have New York’s finest super going around all sad now, can we? When people usually are sad over someone they hang out with a friend.” Peter hesitated again; Wade had no idea who he was, he wasn’t his friend right now he was just the average joe. “T-the only friend that I know that Deadpool has is probably very busy doing important spider things.”

“Ugh,” Deadpool’s shoulders slumped further. “Spidey. I don’t wanna burden him.”

“Well you’re not going to. You’re going to burden me.” Peter smiled widely. “I’ve always been a big fan, you know. You’d be doing me a favour letting me see a movie with you.”

Sure enough, that made the merc perk up.

Peter had gone and finished up a few things before clocking off and coming back to the back alley to find Deadpool sitting on a trash can, making a joke that he was also trash. Which was a good sign he was feeling better. The two then walked to the only video store left in the neighbourhood, since Peter felt guilty streaming from home and draining his boss’s income. And for once in his life, Wade was the quiet one and Peter did all the talking.

It was surprisingly nice; not Deadpool being depressed but Peter being able to speak, unafraid of Wade judging him. Usually, as Spiderman, Peter had his image to think of. And while Deadpool was a friend he still didn’t want to go being immature or stupid in front of him, even if Deadpool was always flirting and confessing to him and he knew he wouldn’t judge Peter for being himself. It was just – hard to be in the superhero mindset and still be himself. Now he was totally himself and felt free to talk to Deadpool easier. He wished he’d done this sooner.

The video store was, unsurprisingly, quiet except for a few hipsters who still preferred DVD’s or some older generations unwilling to let them go. Wade didn’t really want to look around, he just followed Peter like a puppy dog. Peter was wondering why Deadpool was even going along with this; he was willing to spend a movie night with a total stranger? As insecure and sad as he was? Peter hoped Wade really was going to be okay. Peter picked up a movie and held it up to Wade.

“Really? Aren’t you a little young for this stuff?” Wade tsked, examining The Descent case. Peter rolled his eye and continued looking. “It’s pretty scary, I mean I’m not scared of it or anything.”

“I’ve seen it at least twice.” Peter shrugged casually. They didn’t end up getting that movie though, Deadpool found the John Wick trilogy and had gotten excited. And since Peter’s mission tonight was to cheer his friend up, he agreed to rent them out.

Taking Deadpool back to his apart was, again, something Peter would never have done as Spiderman. He didn’t want anyone to know that Spiderman lived in a one-room apartment that had no heating. But seeing as he was just normal Peter tonight, he reasoned it would be alright. Plus, it would get Wade to stay in a safe place for a couple hours.

“It’s not much, but we can chill here. I’ll get some popcorn, and you can put the movie on.” Peter nodded toward the TV in the corner. “Bathrooms through the door there.”

Deadpool nodded, looking around. “This palace all yours?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, thankful that popcorn was cheap food and thus always easy to buy. “Part time job doesn’t get you much.” He slipped the packet into the microwaved and punched the buttons. “I’m just gonna go get changed out of these work clothes.”

Peter grabbed his pyjamas from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, tripping a little over the end of the couch. Goddamn this place felt smaller with someone else in here. Someone else being the tall piece of hunk in leather, Peter thought embarrassedly. He half shut the door to the bathroom.

“Oh, your thingy fell.” Wade called out.

“My what?” Peter asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“… never mind.” 

Peter shrugged and quickly fixed his hair before coming back out. Wade was sitting on the tiny couch comfortably, but his demeaner had changed, he seemed _very_ relaxed all of a sudden.

“Ready to start the movie?”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Wade nodded, putting his hands behind his head. Peter tried to not think about the spark of jealousy he felt at the pet name. He thought _he_ was the only ‘baby boy’ Wade had. Spiderman him. Wade didn’t know they were the same person; but just how many people did Wade go around flirting with.

Peter retrieved the popcorn and sat down on the couch, settling the packet in his lap. It didn’t take long before Wade pulled up the bottom of his mask so he could eat too. Peter noticed that he didn’t hesitate or get self-conscious, like he had done the first time pulling his mask up in front of Spiderman. Peter _loved_ Wade’s face, the small portion he’d memorized; it was so unique and so especially Wade. And here Wade was, showing it off to a _stranger_ for all he knew. Did he really know Deadpool at all?

“So, like, tell me something,” Wade asked through a mouthful. “Are you the type of guy to agree or disagree with this movie?”

“How’d you mean?”

“Is it – too violent? Do all these people deserve to die?”

“Uh,” Peter frowned at the TV. “I suppose, no. Keanu doesn’t have to kill so many. But I mean, if you think about it -” Peter’s spider senses suddenly screamed at him to duck, so duck he did, then he spun and caught the end of Wade’s katana between his palms. “**What the fuck, Wade?!**”

“So, it IS YOU.” Wade grinned, taking his sword back, he then reached over and pulled Peter into a giant hug.

“What exactly was your plan if it wasn’t me?!” Peter tried to push away, but he didn’t try hard, hugging back. He smelt like leather and popcorn.

“I’m always right, baby boy.” Wade chuckled cheekily, burying his face in Peter’s hair.

“Do you want me to bring up the Soho incident?” Peter snapped, pushing Wade away for real this time.

“No.” Wade smiled, shrugging. “I thought it was so fucking weird a sexy guy like you wanted to be friends with scary old Deadpool, try and get me back to your place and all. But now I know it’s you, webs. I’m down.”

“I didn’t invite you back for _that!” _Peter blushed anyway. “You’re my friend I can’t leave you alone when you’re so mopey.”

“Aw, you really care about me huh,” Wade leant in closer, pouting his lips for a kiss but Peter shoved his face away.

“At least take me to dinner first.”

“When do you finish your next shift?”

“How _did_ you know it was me,” Peter let Wade lean closer again.

“Your nametag fell out of your pocket.” Wade help up the piece of plastic. “There’s only person on earth who would actually be this caring to someone like me, sweet cheeks.”


	2. You never know what's been on the cinema seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, kisses and cuddles

“Hey Peter! Ooph!”

Peter turned to just in time to see Deadpool fall flat on his face, and he muffled his laugh. “As soon as your done taking a nap…”

“Hey, it was hard to climb up here.” Wade pulled himself upright.

“Is not.”  
“Not all of us climb walls!”

“Alright alright. What’s up tough guy?”

“Oh nothing,” Wade joined Peter on the rooftop ledge. “Just saying hey.”

“Okay,” Peter smiled, shaking his head.

It had been a couple months since Peter had invited Deadpool to watch a movie with him, and Deadpool discovered Peter was Spiderman. They ended up making movie nights a regular thing, but Peter had been a bit more hesitant lately about the whole thing. Wade was getting a little _too_ comfortable around him, and Peter was getting a little _too_ many feels from Wade’s smiles, and jokes, and snoring, and hugs, and foot rubs, and homemade chilli.

“Haven’t heard from you in a while, you good?”

Peter blushed behind his mask. “O-oh yeah. Just – busy you know. Work and college and job. The usj.”

“The usj?”

“Usual.”

“Okay.” Deadpool shrugged, not seeming to totally believe him. Peter felt bad – didn’t Wade deserve to know why Peter wouldn’t text back or cancel movie night out of the blue? Wade had been nothing but good to him. 

“To be honest I just… We hang out a lot.”

“We do.”

“Do you… think it’s… too much?”

“Do you?” Deadpool cocked his head.

“I dunno…” Peter fiddled with the material of his suit. “Sometimes it feels like, it’s more than two friends would normally hang out… not that I mind it just. Moral pondering.”

Wade suddenly gasped. “**Are you falling for me, Petey Pie??!!”**  
“What!” Peter squeaked. “No!”

“UGH! Baby boy," Wade hugged Peter tightly, so tightly it was nearly a struggle for Peter to get away even with his spidey-strength. "I gotta say. Relief off my chest, ‘cause like no surprise I’m head over heels here. Glad I'm not alone” 

“I didn’t say yes!”

“I knew it all along! It broke your heart to see my cry in the movies didn’t it?!”

“Wade, let me go!” Peter stopped fighting and Wade chuckled, letting him go. “I didn’t say yes.” Peter pouted, crossing his arms.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby boy. It’s adorable when you get cranky.”

“I’m not cranky!”  
“Want another foot rub?”

“Waaaade.”

“Oh! How about some kissing? I haven’t used the old smackers in a while but no harm in trying them out.”

“You know what, yes alright?”

“…wait, what?”

“Come on then, kiss me.”

“A-are you sure?”

“All bark and no bite huh?”

“Peter…”

“Coward.”

“Wade, please. You don’t know what’s been on these seats.”

“Aha, I can guess…”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Come on, don’t you wanna defile your workplace before you leave it?”

“No, but I think you want to.”

Wade paused, smirking slightly. “I do.”

Wade had come to surprise Peter on his left shift at his work, even sneaking in while Peter was cleaning one of the theatres to give him flowers in private. Peter wasn’t a huge fan of PDA. But pretty soon Wade began talking about how excited he was about Peter officially moving in and Peter kissed him, then Wade kissed back and so on, until Peter had to pull away since they weren’t exactly being workplace appropriate.

“Come on,” Wade chuckled. “You always say you get half an hour to clean up, and it looks like your already done.”

“What if we get caught?” Peter pulled away when Wade tried to kiss his neck again.

“So what! You’re quitting after tonight. Daddy Deadpool’s got your bills covered from now on.”

“Do you have to call yourself that?”

“Yes, I do.” Wade kissed Peter on the lips again and Peter let him. He did sorta, maybe, kinda want to fool around with Wade at this moment _but_ he was still at work, and didn’t like the idea of being caught.

“Can we maybe… save the naughty stuff for home?” Peter tried to pout cutely. “Christen the apartment? _Our_ apartment.”

“Mm, I like it when you say it like that.” Wade mumbled, giving Peter’s ass a firm squeeze.

“Me too... Can you possibly wait,” Peter checked his watch. “Another hour? Then I am completely yours.”

“Are you saying your not mine until then?!” It was Wade’s turn to pout.

“No, I’m always yours, idiot. I mean, I’m available for total ravishing in an hour.”

“Ugh, fine. Deal.”

Sure enough, Wade kept Peter to his word, having completely exhausted them both with his ravishings. Wade had waited outside the theatre to walk with Peter, then scooped Peter up to carry him over the threshold. They then spent about ten minutes playfully arguing about that, Peter saying that was for weddings only, Wade disputing it was for moving in together. But then they got down to business. Profoundly serious, long, in every room, messy, sweaty, delicious business.

Peter sighed sleepily; he was lying on his stomach and watching his boyfriend sleep, admiring all the intricate scars and notches in Wade’s face, memorising them. He was lucky. Wade never thought he was much to look at, but Peter didn’t care. Wade was so perfect in every other way, a bit of scarring can’t affect Peter’s feelings. And to think – none of this would have happened if Deadpool hadn’t come to the movies and stayed back to have a cry.

Peter shuffled forward a bit, careful of his now tender hips, and kissed the tip of Wade’s nose. Wade smiled, eyes fluttering open slightly.

“Oh sorry,” Peter blushed a bit. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t really asleep. Just resting.”

“Oh okay.” Peter smiled, and Wade watched him for a moment.

“What cha thinking about, baby boy?”

Peter bit his lip. “About you. Crying that day in the theatre.”

“Ah. I gotta say that’s an odd thing to think about after sex.”

“About how none of this would have happened if you hadn’t.”

“Oh, I see.” Wade pulled Peter into his arms. “Yeah, good thing I’m in touch with my emotions.”

“You never talk about her, you know.”

“Touché.”

“You can if want to. I won’t mind hearing.”

Wade chuckled and kissed Peter’s head. “You’re sweet.”

“I mean it.”

“I know. But why focus on the past when I have all I could want right here.”

They lay there in silence for a little while, cuddling and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. I had a crappy afternoon struggling with assignments and technology and my household. So I was glad to write some nice, comforting spideypool. It's not very long or great but enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> You know the drill

**Author's Note:**

> This was is even longer! I hope it's okay, I didn't really feel this prompt so I tried my best. But I think it's still pretty good. A friend suggested that Wade be crying over Romeo and Juliet, because he tried dying to be with Death but - well that didn't happen. I don't like sad Wade, but this was surely a massive cheer up for him :D  
Comment and kudos if you like it!
> 
> I think I'll take requests when the 35 days are left.


End file.
